


Angel/Devil On My Shoulder

by celestiastarz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Eret, Angel Niki | Nihachu, Angel TommyInnit, Developing Friendships, Devil Fundy, Devil Ranboo, Devil Tubbo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, angel and demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiastarz/pseuds/celestiastarz
Summary: Wilbur's fond of heartbreaks and periods of sadness but when his own friend leaves him behind, he soon learns he has more to worry about than a few broken heartstrings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 8





	Angel/Devil On My Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's life has ups and downs, lefts and rights, but today really takes the cake for the worst day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters are simples personas, I don't truly think anyone acts like this in real life. This is simply a work of fiction. If any creators say they don't enjoy fanfics that appear in this way, then I will gladly take it down. This is just a story with an AU because I am hyperfixated on these creators' content lol
> 
> Also, read the tags for any TW/CW!!

No matter which way the wind blows, I will always be by your side. That was what he said to him, right? Whether he turns in his sleep or cries in the shower, he was always able to tell how he was feeling almost instantly. It was how they got along so well, he said things that just stuck. Things that made him feel loved and things that made him continue to love. That everything in life was a canvas and he was the paint that allowed a painting to be possible. That he will stand by his side and protect him from whatever gets in his way.

But that all came crashing down one Sunday morning. 

First, it was Dream leaving. He didn't even send a text about it, only a letter was left behind. At least, he assumed he only meant to leave that letter behind. Technically speaking, he left a letter and a guitar. One that he kept near and dear to his heart. He didn't mention it in the messy penmanship Dream left behind that was once considered to be very ugly was now seemingly beautiful. 

Second, it was Sally breaking up with him. He didn't hold it against her or anything, she asked if they could be friends. Although he was kind about it, he mentally declined the offer, as they did plenty of things that would make things awkward if they went back to being buddy-buddy. Sally always spoke of wanting children, which made him uncomfortable since they were too young to even be thinking of such things. But he was happy with her, she was sweet and caring. Not as active in love as Dream was, but he always enjoyed her company. 

Third, it was these damn voices in his head.

For some reason, whenever he felt discouraged or upset, voices that never sounded like him started to appear more and more. As they call out his name, he chooses to ignore their cries. Wilbur, a name that never felt like it belonged to him. It came from generations of those who had done much greater, more heroic, and definitely more amazing things; things he could never imagine doing or pursuing. Because now it was only him, he who shares names with a million different souls. A name that literally translates to "wild boar", a hard animal to hunt. And yet, he's the one with a spear through his heart.

New York is loneliest at night for Will, as his father is in the United Kingdoms and his brother is in California. Dream never picks up calls anyway so that's a bust. All he truly has is himself. And whatever voices keep him up at night. He tried asking his brother Techno about it, but he changes the subject any chance he gets. He guessed Phil wouldn't say much either, he wasn't much of a person who spoke from his feelings. So all he had was time to himself and his thoughts that trapped themselves in his head.

He was usually seen walking when he has thoughts, fresh air releases his troubled feelings into the wind above. There was this bridge that connects the park nearby and his campus, he has mostly seen a bunch of photographer majors out there, but sometimes he found himself longing for that bridge. It had plenty of names, some of which were official and others were coined. Some of the names it got coined were rather dark than he wanted to admit. Whenever a cloud takes Wilbur's mind away, sometimes he thinks about the names that it got coined. Twisted and horrible, he knows, but he tries to ignore it as best as he can when he takes a stroll.

But right now, it's gotten really bad. His best friend leaving meant more to him than he wanted to admit, seeing that letter and seeing his girlfriend walk out that door pushed him into a wall. He had no purpose, he came overseas just to see him and now he's gone. Darkness always followed behind him, no matter what he did, it was nothing he wasn't used to. All he needed was a line, someone to call when he was in trouble. But Dream was gone, not even answering texts. When his calls to both his father and brother proved to be futile, he was consumed.

He walked down the bridge that runs above the street, he remembered some of the first conversations he and Dream shared as they were coming towards the end of high school. Messages delivered between two friends, one in the dead of night while the other was in the morning light.

"Your dad got you a guitar?" Dream had texted first.

"Yeah, well, he said it was my mom's." It was true, his mother had a certain love for music that he and his father shared as well, sadly she passed before he really got to meet her.

"Nice, my mom gave me a guitar from her travels." Dream mentioned his mother more as they got older. Her name was Puffy, she called herself a captain. She and Dream lived together on the open seas for much of his childhood until he had to go to school.

"Your mom sounds nice. :)"

"She is." Dream sent, simply.

"You know, I was thinking about going to America with my dad."

"Really?"

"Yep, but he never had the chance to take us." Phil was too busy with his own form of traveling to take them, at least when Techno got older he was able to travel on his own. Will still had to wait a while, it sucked.

"Well, when I get older I'm going to college in New York. You should come too! It'll be nice."

"Maybe when I'm older." The word older in those days really meant one or two years.

"Yeah! We can play music at clubs and shit!"

"Really? Clubs?" Were they even going to be able to play anywhere near a club?

"Hey, you think I'm that good for anything else?" That was him: Dream, ever so humble.

"Huh, we should start a band then." Wilbur suggested it off-handly, almost as a joke. Truthfully, they did come close to making that a reality.

"That'd be nice." That was the last thing he remembered from that day.

It would be nice, Willbur thought, as he stared over the railing that guarded him against the sea of traffic below. The wind blowing in his hair, as his hand gripped the railings. Held it tightly in his hand, almost like it'll slip away if he didn't. Thoughts entered his mind, cruel unconscious ones but the ones that connected with his mind and body. Thoughts of tripping over the side, engulfed by the river of cars below.

"Wilbur," A voice called behind him and it appeared to be a woman's voice, she asked, "what are you doing?" 

Will turned his head, predicting it to be a teacher or some classmate, but instead, he was met with a young woman in a white gown. She looked distressed, worried even. She looked beautiful in the light, like an oil painting he had seen in a museum. She could be an angel and he wouldn't doubt for it a moment. Maybe she watching over him, he hoped not because she nearly failed.

"Nothing, I was just... looking down the streets." He not too questioning how she knew him, Dream went to parties and usually spoke highly of Wilbur. Maybe he dated her before or something, not that he knew his dating preferences or anything. He knew about his mother and could recall every single one of his interests, but not who he wanted to kiss or date. Funny how that works, huh?

Her eyes sharpened, "Don't lie to me."

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback.

She walked over to him nonchalantly, "You know those voices in your head," he tapped on his forehead rather roughly, "I'm one of them."

"What? What are you talking about?" Wilbur blinked, "Am I going insane?"

"What?" She snorted, "No! No, nothing like that. I'm just your angel."

"Like a guardian or what?" He lifted his shoulders up to huddle his head, what on Earth did he get himself into?

"Or what." She echoed lowly, "I'm usually the one who speaks to you the most, the other two function a bit differently but they are there nonetheless. My name is Niki, I am the one who makes sure you don't do anything stupid. I consider myself to be a veteran in regard to being your shoulder angel. In fact, I was the first angel given to you. I even recall some of your concerning thoughts from that day!"

"Well, that's nice to hear, Niki. Speaking of shoulder angels, does this suggest I also have devils as well?" Wilbur gestured both his hands to imitate a scale, "You know, like a shoulder angel and a shoulder devil who debate each other."

"We don't need to discuss that right now, now do we? You were just about to-"

"No, I wasn't." Wilbur replied quickly.

"But you-" She pointed to the railing that Will was still holding.

"No. I-I was thinking." He lifted his hands up in defense.

"Just... thinking?"

"Yep," He nodded slowly, his head turning back to the sight before it for a moment, "Just thinking."

"Thinking suggests you were planning to talk action, does it not?" She tilted her head, almost innocently.

He didn't reply. She knew way too much for being a guardian angel, does he have that many problems in his day-to-day life?

"So you were going to... do that. I am here to stop that."

"I don't want you to stop that." Wilbur answered honestly, "I never wanted to stop it."

"But I will anyway, I have been for months now." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I found you believe you were slipping away, I disagree. You feel so many things at once, it's hard to cope with them all. You aren't slipping away just because you cannot feel everything emotion in the world without burning out."

"Isn't that the first step of feeling numb," He looked over the edge again, "unsure of when the world is done with throwing landmines after landmines at you. Being unable to respond to all of them, so you just stop."

"Of course, but you are still far from that feeling." 

"But I am getting close." Wilbur grabbed the railing one again, Niki watched to reach out a hand but she had to pull back because touching him was not the right call, "Closer and closer, slowly but surely."

"Will," Niki spoke calmly, "I may be an angel but I still I can't say everything to make you feel better."

"Then what's the point of you." He felt a little bad for saying that, he bit his lip, "You said you kept me alive for this long, surely you can do it again, right?"

"You remind me of someone." She looked at him with love, "I suppose, I never thought I'd see something like this again."

"Again, huh?" He laughed bitterly. 

"Yes," She nodded but didn't continue that thought, "but I worry that you going in over your head."

His phone rang, a text from his brother. Will laughed, he looked down as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He mumbled apologizes under his breath, then he checked his phone. Techno, it had said. Did techno ring him at this hour? He appeared to have sent a text message as well. As Will pulled up the app, he saw the messages his brother had sent. It was a photo of himself with a 1,000-yard farm filled with potatoes with texts talking about how he was the "king" and "champion". He began to smile, it the first genuine smile he had today. His brother was wearing a crown on top of his head. He seemed to be smiling too, Wilbur wished he was there in real life to see it.

"I suppose I am. But I am ready to return." His eyes were still on the photo.

Niki tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but it hovered instead, 'Stay another day, I will speak to you soon." She smiled, though he wouldn't have seen it. It didn't matter, as long he knew it was there in his heart.

He turned to speak to her again, possibly to tease her about it. She was gone the next time he looked, he sighed. Was there a girl with him at all? He appeared to be here all alone. Maybe it was all just a weird ass dream he had, who knows. As Wilbur walked away from that place, his mind kept wandering back to how there was a chance there were more of those angels. How there are more of those devils. When did she appear in his head? Why him, of all people, to go crazy? Those were questions that longed for answers that would appear in a day, so he hummed a tune to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO WIFI SO IF THIS DOESN'T POST I WILL CRY LMAO
> 
> Twitter: celestiastarz  
> Tumblr: celestiastarz


End file.
